


Penarious

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penarious: of or pertaining to food supplies or provisions. Closet Fic, with bonus Alien Influence. Written for one of Annerb's Icon Cliche Posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penarious

_penarious: of or pertaining to food supplies or provisions_

Jack knew, vaguely, that something was wrong. He really, really wasn't supposed to kiss Sam. Hammond was fond of giving him a disapproving look whenever something like this happened, but it wasn't usually his fault.

Mostly.

He was fairly certain it wasn't his fault this time, either, not least because Sam had kissed him first.

God. He sounded like a kid claiming the other guy started it.

Carter slipped a warm, soft hand up his shirt and around to his back and Jack decided that it was perfectly rational to blame this on someone else as long as that meant they got to keep doing it.

"Mfff," he said, and Carter nipped at his lip, which was really nice, but...

"I think we're about to be interrupted," Jack managed. He heard someone down the corridor, and he was sure that if they saw him, this would have to stop.

Carter blinked, her cheeks flushed with color. Jack had managed to mess up her hair quite a lot, and she looked just..wow. Jack kissed her neck, and she let out a low moan, and then she yanked him down the hall, opened a door, and they went tumbling in.

It was dark and kind of musty and more than a little cramped, and Jack thought that maybe he had missed grabbing Carter's waist, but he was so not complaining.

Carter wasn't, either. She undid the top button of his shirt, and Jack thought that was a pretty good idea, so he reciprocated.

It was all going very well until the door jerked open, the light from the corridor blindingly bright.

"Found them," Daniel's voice said. He reached in and attempted to guide Sam away. Jack tightened his hands on her...well, behind her.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded. This was definitely across the line. Sam wriggled against him. He really wanted to go back into that closet.

"We believe the cuisine on our last mission did not agree with you," Teal'c replied, helping Daniel pry Jack's hands loose. He firmly escorted Jack down the hallway.

"I feel fine!" Carter protested as Daniel guided her the other way.

"I will have Dr. Fraiser sedate O'Neill first, Daniel Jackson."

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Do not protest, O'Neill. You will express your gratitude later."

Jack was pretty sure he wouldn't.


End file.
